Brokenlink
unlucky lecherous lustful idiot came out of nowhere on March 13, 2018 as a random on the MDV Dance Club discord channel. But somehow, after being there for just a while, he has gain enough reputation to only become an infamous Warlord. He is an active foot soldier and fall guy for Pizzeria Productions. Biography unlucky lecherous lustful idiot was born on April 13 during an earthquake in Shibuya, Tokyo. He is the most unlucky person to exist because of his birth date, his birth place, and his situation currently. During his teen years, some asshole broke his ceiling. He had to look for a job to repair it since his father still needs to pay for the mortgage. He joins a fight club, which led him to a spiral of events that would change him forever. Arsenal During his lifetime, he was able to pick up as many weapons as he needed. Here are all of his weapons. Handguns/Pistols * M1911A1 * M9 Beretta * Python .357 * Desert Eagle .50 * M45A1 * TT 33 Black Star * USP * P226 * Glock 18 Submachine Guns/PDWs * Micro UZI * Mac 10 * Project 90 (P90) Rifles/Sniper Rifles/Shotguns * L1A1 * M4A1 * AK47 (Both Fixed Stock and Folding Stock) * AWM * Winchester Model 1897 * Remington 870 Melee * Balisong/Butterfly * Katana * Katana * Katana * Katana * Katana (he has multiple because he has either been rewarded them, or already owned them due to family connections) Before the third raid began, unlucky was given a M1911A1 from his rival. He and his rival were doing bets, and the winner would get whatever he wanted. unlucky knew that his rival was a rich spoiled but honorable guy, so he knew that he can get his first handgun from him. The handgun follows him everywhere for now on. It is unknown why he has been attached to the weapon ever since, as each of his executions were done with the weapon. Raids Growing up with combat knowledge and his hatred for gangs, he has been in multiple raids. However, information about his 3rd, 4th, 8th, 10th, 17th, 23rd, and 25th raid are unknown up to this time. Raid 1 His first raid was a club showdown. It was just a big fight between his fight club and a rival fight club. However, during the fight, a rival member bought guns to the fistfight, and started shooting at unlucky. Luckily, he was able to retrieve a UZI submachine gun during the commotion. During the finale of the raid, a female club member decides to propose to unlucky, but bleeds out before getting his answer. He decides to collect the rival club's money and walks home from wounds and cuts at approximately 4 A.M in the morning. Raid 2 His second raid was a matchmaking event. Men come from many parts of the universe to meet the girl of their dreams standing in the middle of the stage and plan to buy her heart by performing unique talents. However, unlucky wasn't there to get some ass, he was there to crash the whole occasion. Hired from a person in a cough-mask, he was given a L1A1 semi-automatic rifle; the British counterpart of the FN FAL. But later he was overpowered by multiple men and was allowed to go home since no casualties occurred during the event. Raid 5 His fifth raid was the first raid he decided to do. His rival stole something from him, and refuses to give her back. After being worried for too long, he decides to crash through the front of his rival's estate, and from there somehow hijack a helicopter. He was shot down into a forest region of the estate, and was being hunted by mercenaries. He hid till morning, then decided to move again. Stealing a motorbike and a jumpsuit, he manages to drive and avoid large tanks, gunfire, traps, and foot soldiers. When taking a break from the action in an abandoned house of the estate, his rival drops a bomb on top of him. Believing unlucky is dead, the rival starts trying to make moves onto unlucky's item. But of course, unlucky isn't dead. He can't die. He went through a secret tunnel, came out and jumped on a train that moved around in the estate. unlucky's rival stops him on top of a bridge where the train was going through. The train stops, and mercenaries aim at unlucky to intimidate him. after a long cliche speech where bad guys sound like they are going to win, unlucky breaks the moment by shooting his way through the mercs only to get the bridge to blow up, with everyone going down with it. What happens after is unknown, but for sure, unlucky and his rival is still alive. Raid 6 On his sixth raid, unlucky's rival asks him for assistance. The KYU TAKO Estate wants to kill his rival and take his rival's estate, and unlucky decides to help him. all unlucky did was defend his rival's multiple mansions for 4 days. The KYU TAKO Estate is killed off when unlucky decides to stop defending and start attacking. Raid 7 On his seventh raid, unlucky gets a letter from a pop music artist to be her bodyguard. He meets her in a shop to only find a 10 year old girl that claimed to be her. Confused, he asks what the pay would be. "4,000,000¥"said the 10 year old girl. He accepts the deal, since the girl gave him 100,000¥ upfront. 2 days later, he gets another letter from the girl to guard her in a specific location. The location was Parthenon Productions' official stage. Parthenon Productions was an music idol company, and unlucky knew this very well. He was very confused why a 10 year old had to ask him for protection, but later finds out that this 10 year old girl knows what she is doing. Before the concert began, the 10 year old girl told him she was going to change. Being the idiot he is, he decides to take a peek. He watches a 10 year old magically turn into a 16 year old girl (yeah who would've known). During the concert, he was spooked by the event, and went to go look for something to drink. Before dozing off, though, multiple gun shots went off in a second, and unlucky had to find out why. The girl was gone, and there were gangs on the dance floor, looking for another person to shoot. Since unlucky was an idiot, he went through the doors of the set, and let these lunatics take turns trying to kill him. This is where unlucky gets his Python, since unlucky only carries 3 magazines for his M1911A1. Leaving a bullet in his last magazine and getting his body count higher than before, he looks for the girl. The Parthenon Productions later call unlucky to come by. When entering the studio, the CEO hands unlucky a piece of paper. The paper was all about ransom money and the location to give the money. unlucky, the idiot as he is, decides to go alone to this location and again let more losers take turns trying to kill him. The location was an entire stronghold, crying suicide to those that enter it. Making it short, unlucky manages to kill all 1650 members inside the stronghold, saving the girl and taking the money. Raid 8 unlucky was walking down Akihabara. During this time, a "sweeper" who is always found chasing beautiful girls and a private detective who works to rid Tokyo of crime was doing a job. When unlucky interferes, he ends up helping the sweeper in 4 long jobs. Each job had to do with crippling or destroying a gang area, and when done, unlucky was given 24,000,000¥. Raid 9 Raid 11 Raid 12 Raid 13 Raid 14 Raid 15 Raid 16 Raid 18 Raid 19 Raid 20 Raid 21 Raid 22 On Monday, March 20, 1995, five members of Aum Shinrikyo launched a chemical attack on the Tokyo subway (on lines that are part of the present-day Tokyo Metro), one of the world's busiest commuter transport systems, at the peak of the morning rush hour. unlucky, on his way to school, watched everyone who was affected by the chemicals pass by and drop dead. Furious and broken by what he has seen, he goes off hunting the doomsday group, entering a compound containing over 15,000 terrorists. He leaves with a near-death experience and a bigger body count than before. Raid 23 Raid 24 Raid 26 Playlist Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:Characters